Gold
by shadowhunter167
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal teenage girl. At least she thinks she is, until three new students show up at her school, including a certain golden boy. What will she do when she's thrown into the middle of a war between demons and angels, when she's the only one with the power to kill the main villain? Especially when that villain is her own father. Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia, Wessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first fanfic. TMI is my favourite fandom so I wanted my first fanfic to be TMI. I'm not really sure what's gonna happen, I'm just kinda making it up as I go. Hope you like! :) **

Chapter 1

Clary POV

As soon as I woke up I wanted to go back to sleep. The summer was over and its was the first day of school. Sadly. School was my definition of horrible. I mean, yeah, I had friends, a big enough group of friends actually. I had Maia and Jordan, Tessa and Will and Jem, Magnus and my best friend, Simon.

The thing though that I didn't like about school, was Kaelie Faerie, Seelie Queen and Sebastian Verlac. They've hated me ever since I supposedly kissed Sebastian, who was, of course, dating Kaelie. The truth though, was that, there was a massive party, with a drunk Sebastian, and an unfortunate me. Sebastian and Kaelie had apparently been on a 'break', and Sebastian had been 'lonely'. Hah! So, the fact that they already didn't like me, what happened at that party did not help.

There was of course, also the fact that my step dad was one of my teachers. So I basically got away with nothing. I dragged myself out of bed got dressed, brushed my hair (which was completely pointless), and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I went downstairs, I found a note on the table.

_Clary,_

_I have a meeting with a buyer early this morning. I made you breakfast. See you when you come home,_

_Mom_

Great. It wasn't much of a surprise, it just meant that I had to get the bus. On the first day of school. By myself. So again, great.

When I got to school, I found Simon, Maia and Jordan already there. I walked up to them and we walked into school together. We started talking about what we did over the summer because Maia and Jordan had been on holidays.

A while later, Tessa, Will and Jem arrived. Tessa and Will were together (so were Maia and Jordan), and Will and Jem were practically brothers. The three of them were best friends. Along with them came Magnus, our gay and sparkly friend. For some reason unknown to the rest of us, Magnus was obsessed with glitter. But it didn't matter. We all loved him the way he was.

Also along with them, was my brother, Jonathan. He was tall, had muscles, green eyes and white-blond hair. At school, he teased me endlessly and never let me forget he was there. He was best friends with Will, though, so I was stuck with him.

"Hey, did you guys know about the new students starting today?," Will asked suddenly. We all shook our heads and said 'no'. "Well I only know because one of them's my cousin. He got adopted when his parents died when he was born. So, him and his adoptive brother and sister are coming."

Just then, as if Will had cued them, three teens I hadn't seen before came in. One of them was a boy with dark, black hair and blue eyes. There was also a girl with the same long dark, black hair, but she had brown eyes. I assumed they were the brother and sister, even though the boy looked like Will.

The last one, which must have been Will's cousin, could only be described as gold. From his skin, to his hair, to his eyes. Gold. It actually looked like he was glowing. He was tall, tanned and lean. He was beautiful.

"Is that your cousin?," I asked Will, pointing at the gold boy.

"Yeah," he said. Before I could ask for his name, the bell rang, signaling our first day back had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, second chapter! I wanted to post soon so you can get a feel for what the stories about.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to do this in the first chapter but, really, everyone already knows I don't own TMI or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

Clary POV

My first class was Maths and the first thing I noticed was two of the new students were in my class. Including the gold boy and the girl. I realised then that the other boy must be a year ahead. In the same year as Jon. The bell rang and Mrs. Summers came in.

"Can the two new students come up to the front please," she said, standing beside her desk.

They got up and walked to the front of the room. Even his walk was beautiful. It was silent and graceful.

"Everyone, this is Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale. They will be in _all_ of your classes, as you know, so please, be nice to them, and welcome them. It might be helpful of they have a tour guide for the day."

I snapped to attention, wondering who was going to get to spend the day with the gold boy, who I now know is Jace. The boys would be happy, too, to be their tour guide because I had to admit, Isabelle was beautiful. Her long, dark hair impossibly straight. She was tall and thin and looked toned.

"Now, let's see, uhm, Clary. You'll be their tour guide, won't you?," Mrs. Summers said, unbelievably.

"Oh, uhm, y-yeah," I stuttered, when I realised she was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Great. Now that that's settled, you can go back to your seats." They sat down and I couldn't wait to class ended.

Finally, the bell rang and maths was over. I found myself suddenly extremely nervous, but then Isabelle came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle," she said excitedly, extending her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and said "Clary." Just then, Jace came up to us.

"So, Clary right?," he said, in the most amazing voice I had ever heard. I nodded quickly. "Our tour guide. Well then, lead the way, red."

Red? "Red?," I asked. "Wow, that's original," I said, rolling my eyes. Jace smiled slightly but didn't speak. Realising I had impressed him, I smiled and walked out the door. "But I am your tour guide, so let's go," I called over my shoulder.

Our next class was science, and the way the table were organised was perfect. It was a circular table with three chairs. Which meant Isabelle, Jace and I sat at a table together.

"So," I said. "Jace, your Will's cousin right?"

"Yeah. You know him?" I nodded. Suddenly, he smirked. "Well, then, I guess you already know what I'm like. As in, I'm like him. Sarcastic, hilarious, good at everything. Except though, where he is attractive, I'm _stunningly_ attractive."

_Well, _I thought. _He got most of that right. Except he left out the part about him, not just being like Will. He was worse._

He was overconfident. But he _was _'stunningly attractive'. Just then, the bell rang and the teacher came in, starting the class. Jace turned away, his smirk still on his face. _Everything he does looks perfect, _I thought. _Even if he is being an idiot._

Science didn't last long and soon the bell rang, signaling it was over. Jace stood up taking my bag with him.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Well since you're our tour guide, I thought I would be nice and carry your bag for you. Is that okay?," he asked, raising an eyebrow. I silently cursed him and myself. _Am I the only person in the world who can't do that?, _I thought, annoyed.

When I realised Jace was still waiting for my answer, I said, "Uhm, yeah. Thanks." _Maybe he's not worse than Will, _I thought.

Then he was smirking again. "Well then, red, lead the way," he said, extending an arm.

_And maybe I was wrong._ I walked out the door, leading them to our next class.

**Yay! Second chapter! I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer. It will be at lunch and Sizzy and Malec will meet! And Jace will be talking to his cousin, my other favourite Herondale.**

**lotrharrypotter3: Thanks so much for the review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Clary POV

The rest of the classes went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch. By this point, Jace had me unbelievably irritated. He had something to say about _everything._

Betwen my hair and my height, he had teased me about something every chance he got. My name had been upgraded to 'little red', once Jace had noticed my unfair shortness.

_Hey,_ he had said. _I should call you 'little red'. I mean no offence, but you barely reach my shoulder._

When I glared at him he added, _It's okay though. It's cute how small you are. _Instead of smirking, he had smiled, so I stopped glarng at him.

When we got to the cafeteria, I went straight to our usual table, Jace and Isabelle following behind. The rest of my friends were already there, along with Isabelle's brother.

"Hey," I said, sitting in my usual seat next to Simon. Jace sat in the seat next to me, and Isabelle, beside him. "Guys," I said, "this is Isabelle and Jace. Isabelle, Jace, this is Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Will, Tessa, Jem and my brother, Jonathan." I pointed to each of my friends in turn, showing each one as they were introduced.

"Hey," Jace said. My friends sent up a chorus of 'heys'. Then Magnus said, "Oh, Clary, this is Alec. Alec, this is Clary. He's in the same class as Jon and I."

"Hi," I said, now knowing their brother's name and that I was right about him being a year above.

"Hey," he replied. I noticed Magnus looking at him fondly and smiled slightly to myself.

It was also at this point, that I noticed Isabelle and Simon. Simon was more or less gawking and Isabelle kept smiling and looking at him.

_Well,_ I thought. _This is quite interesting._

"Simon," I said suddenly, causing him to jump slightly, interrupted from his gawking, and turned to me. "Why don't you tell Isabelle and Jace about your band?"

"Oh, uhm, well," Simon stuttered. "My band's playing a club this Saturday?" It came out as a question and he looked confused.

"You're in a band?," Isabelle asked, leaning over Jace to get closer to Simon. "That's really cool."

I noticed Tessa looking at me and I knew she had caught on. She was looking at me with a look that said, _Ah, I see what's going on. Good idea._

Jace looked from Simon and Isabelle to Tessa and me and got the idea.

"Simon," he said. "Why don't you sit here and tell Izzy more, while I talk to my cousin." He motioned to Will, who was sitting between Tessa and Jem, across from Simon.

Simon looked like he couldn't believe this was happening. He said 'okay' and swapped seats with Jace.

When Jace sat down, I smiled at him approvingly and he winked at me. My smile grew and I was jumping up and down inside, butterflies soaring in my stomach.

I noticed Jon looking at us and my smile faded. I smiled at him innocently and he looked away, talking to Alec and Magnus, who were already deep in conversation.

Will turned to Jace. "So," he said. "How's this school going for you? Got a girlfriend yet?" Tessa kicked him under the table, earning a loud 'OW', and a laugh from Jem.

Jace laughed, too. "No," he said, turning to look at me. "But I'm working on it." Then he winked. At me. Again.

_Oh, my, god, this can NOT be happening! You do NOT have a crush on Jace Herondale!, _I shouted at myself. I blushed and looked away.

Jace turned back to his cousin, who was now making a facial expression somewhere between a scowl and a pout, most likely because Tessa had kicked him. I rolled my eyes.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?," Jace asked him.

"That would be me," Tessa said. "I swear if I didn't love him, I would've killed him by now."

Will smirked and put his arm around her. "Oh, Tess, but you do love me, so I'm safe enough. Which means, she's off limits by the way. So is Maia. She's Jordan's girlfriend."

Jace nodded. "Got it. How about you, Clary? No boyfriend?"

I was staring at my hands in my lap and I blushed again. _God, what is wrong with me?, _I thought. Even though I knew he was looking at me, I didn't look up.

"No," I said.

"Huh."

Before he could say anthing else, the bell rang and we had to go back to class.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! There will be some of the next chapter from Jace's POV, so you'll find out more about what's going on.**

**Reviews are awesome to get so...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry, this one took me a little while to here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI (obviously)**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Clary POV

Our next class after lunch was English. This was the class that I had been dreading all day. Well, ever since I met Isabelle and Jace anyway.

English was the class that Luke (my step dad), taught. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Luke. I love him, in fact, like he was my own father. It's just that, because he was my teacher _and _my step dad, Jace would find a _million _things to tease me about.

Luke more or less was my own father. He had helped my mum raise me for as long as I can remember. I had always guessed that he loved my mother, I was just waiting for them to admit their feelings.

I had never met my own father. He died before I was born. I used to ask mom about him sometimes, when I was young. I stopped once I realised she didn't want me to know.

It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it, it was just that she didn't want to talk about it to _me.___The worst part was that I didn't even know why.

I had always assumed that it was either because he was horrible or that she loved him too much that it would hurt her for me to want to have known him.

Eventually, we got to English. I was scared now. No, I was absolutely _terrified_ actually.

_Maybe he doesn't need to know. Maybe he won't find out, _I thought. _Yeah right. As if you would be that lucky, _the rational part of my brain told me.

When we went into the classroom, I realised we were the first ones there. I knew then, that there was no way I was keeping this from Jace. This was because Luke happened to choose this _one _day, to already be in the classroom.

"Clary!," Luke exclaimed. Then he noticed Isabelle and Jace behind me. "Who are your friends?" Before he said that, I thought I saw a look of recognition, then fear, on his face. I dismissed the thought.

"Oh, uhm, hi Luke. This is Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale. They just started today."

"Oh! Yes, right. I'm Mr. Garroway." He extended his hand to Jace, who shook it.

"Jace. So, uhm, do you know Clary other than being her teacher? It's just that you seemed very happy to see her. Of course, she could just be a teacher's pet," he added, looking at me with his signature smirk.

Luke looked at me as if asking for permission. I looked at my shoes. _No way of keeping it from him now._

_"_I'm her step father," Luke said, glancing at me with a nervous look.

Jace beamed. "Her step dad. Aww, how lovely. You must be _so _happy to have him as your teacher. I mean, you must be great at English. And, you have help for your homework."

I glared at him with everything I had. His smile grew impossibly wider. I mentally kicked myself for thinking about he hot he looked. I mean, seriously, what is wrong with me?

Then more people came into the class and we had to take our seats.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jace POV

_Clary, Clary, Clary._

Her name was like a chant in my head. She was the only thing I could think about.

_I finally met her. She's just as beautiful as I thought she was. But it doesn't change anything. I can never have her._

I couldn't wait to meet her. But I dreaded it all the same. I knew I would just fall in love with her more, and I knew she could never know.

I suppose I should tell you from the start.

I'm a shadowhunter. That means I'm part human, part angel. Me though, I'm more angel.

My adoptive family are shadowhunters. So are Will and Jem. Maia and Jordan are werewolves. Magnus and Tessa, warlocks. Yep, I knew them all. We're _excellent_ actors, aren't we? Jonathan's a shadowhunter, too. He just doesn't know it. And neither does Clary,.

The story of how shadowhunters came to be is a long one. So I'm going to give you the summary.

There are demons all over the world. They came through the dimensional seal. After this happened, mundanes were in danger. The angels couldn't protect everyone.

So there were shadowhunters. A powerful archangel, Raziel, put some of his blood in a cup, the mortal cup. A human called Jonathan, later called Jonathan Shadowhunter, drank it and the line of shadowhunters began.

I grew up as one. I had been trained, more or less since I was born. Of course, that's probably just because my first adoptive father was a bit of a nutcase.

He believed the Clave, the sort of lead group of shadowhunters, was corrupt. So he tried to rebel. Well, he's trying.

When I was ten, he left. Disappeared. No one knew where he was. Then again, no one cared. So the Lightwoods, Maryse and Robert, took me in. Best of all, they actually loved me.

A few years later, he started a war. He learned how to raise demons, taught himself, and created an army. His name is Valentine Morgenstern. I found out he had a daughter.

_Her_ name, is Clarissa Fray. We also found out that she was more angel than human. That she was like me. Valentine gave us extra angel blood. Well, he gave it to our mothers, before we were born.

This was the reason that Clary could kill him.

He injected himself with demon blood. Made himself more powerful. Unstoppable. The only one that _could_ stop him, his own daughter. Her angel, against his demon.

I had been watching Clary ever since. Waiting until we could tell her who she really was.

The only reason she didn't already know, was because of Jocelyn, her mother. She doesn't want her to be a shadowhunter. She wants her to be safe. But we need her.

Through these years of watching Clary, I got to know her. The way her forehead scrunches when she concentrates. The way she has to raise both eyebrows because she can't raise one. Her love of art and books. Her sarcastic she was. How she was best friends with the mundane, Simon. How she didn't know Luke was a werewolf.

The more I got to know her, the more I loved her.

I can't love her though. I can't, because I'm broken and she needs to stop a war. I can't, because she needs to be strong and can't be distracted.

I can't, because to love is to destroy, and to be loved, is to be the one destroyed.

That is the one thing that Valentine taught me, that I still believe.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aww! Poor Jace! Don't worry. You'll change your mind.**

**Again, reviews are awesome...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Quicker update this time for all the ****_amazing _****people who read ths story.**

**So..here's chapter 5.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Clary POV

English was actually quite uneventful. We didn't do very much because it was only the first day. We didn't even take notes. Luke just talked about what we were _going _to be doing.

It was a good thing that we didn't really need to do anything. That we didn't need to concentrate. This was because I wouldn't be able to. And _this _was because a certain gold boy was sitting in front of me.

He was _incredibly_ distracing. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I watched _everything._The way his hair curled a little more when he tilted his head. The way he rolled his shoulders to get more comfortable in the seat. The way every few minutes he changed the direction of his head tilting.

He was so beautiful that every little movement was captivating. I itched for my pencil and sketchpad. I _had _to draw him. I tried to memorise all his features for later sketching.

The curls of his hair. The sexy, prominent cheek bones. The line of his jaw. The toned, lean muscles of his arms.

Eventually though, the bell rang. I sighed quietly to myself. I was about to lift my bag when it was pulled from my reach. I looked up to see Jace's perfect golden eyes gazing down at me.

_Perfect?! Enough Clary! Seriously, stop it!, _I scolded myself.

Jace was, as usual, smirking. "Really, Clary? I already told you that there is absolutely no point in trying to take your bag. You are our tour guide, so I'm carrying your bag."

I sighed, loudly this time, and rolled my eyes at him. I didn't even bother answering him, just walked past him out the door to our next class.

It was history. We probably had a free period for this class because Mr James was never there. Especially for about, the first week back. It also happened to be in the opposite side of the school.

"So," Isabelle said, a bit nervously. "Clary, Luke seems really nice. You must be happt to have him as your step dad. All your friends are really nice, too."

"Yeah. Luke's great. He makes my mom really happy. So are my friends. I probably get along best with Simon though. What do you think of him?," I asked, an innocent look on my face.

She blushed. Isabelle Lightwood, one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, was blushing over _Simon._ Her makeup made it slightly less noticable but I knew it was there.

"Uh, he's nice, I guess. And he's in a band, which I guess is pretty cool," she said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"Aww," Jace teased. "Little Izzy Wizzy has a crush." He was grinning at his adoptive sister, seeming completely oblivious to the death glare she was giving him. "Izzy has a crush, Izzy has a crush," he singsonged.

I whacked his arm. "Leave her alone Jace. I mean, even if she does, that's her business," I told him. Then _I _smirked. "Even if it's true," I added.

"Clary!," Isabelle protested, blushing again. Jace and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Izzy has a crush, Izzy has a crush," we singsonged in unison before bursting out laughing. Isabelle blushed more and gave us both the death glare.

I composed myself and tried to relax her. "Hey, it's ok, I'm pretty sure Simon likes you too. Actually, I'm positive he does. If you want I can talk to him about it."

Isabelle smiled and her face lit up. "Yeah, ok," she said, trying to act calm and nonchalant.

Jace rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, come on Izzy. It's obvious that you like him. I don't really understand _why, _but it's obvious that you do."

I whacked his arm again. "Ow!," he exclaimed. "What was that for? All I did was say that I couldn't see what she saw in that nerdy friend of yours," he said smirking. Then 'Ow!' when I whacked his arm yet again.

"There's nothing wrong with Simon," I defended my best friend. "I mean, yeah, he's a little bit of a geek, but he's also funny and sweet. I think it's nice that Isabelle likes him."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry for offending you about your ne-," I glared at him and he corrected, "-your friend." He rolled his eyes again but he was smiling slightly.

We were now at our history class. I noticed right away that I was right about Mr James. He was indeed, not here, so we had our first free period.

I took a seat in the back of the room. Isabelle took the seat to my right. Jace put my bag down and took the seat to my left. Mrs Summers came in and told us to do homework. Something we didn't have any of.

I didn't have my sketchpad, so I took out a notebook and started to doodle random designs. Isabelle had a book in front of her but looked to be examining her nails. Jace just sat there and looked like he couldn't care less.

Jace looked over at me and suddenly tensed. "Clary," he said hesitantly. "What's that?' He pointed to a design that looked liked a diamond with two horns.

"Uh, I don't know, just a design?,' I informed him, confused. "Why?"

He relaxed slightly. "No reason. I just saw it and thought it was kinda cool." He said this while nodding, as if he was trying to convince himself.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay."

Jace POV

Wow, _this_ school had an _excellent_ staff. Seriously, a free period on the first day? This would never happen in Alicante (whch was in Idris, which where pretty much all shadowhunters came from. It was kind of our home).

I didn't even bother trying to look like I was doing something. They could give me all the detentions they wanted. One rune, and they wouldn't even remember giving it to me in the first place.

Runes were like symbols that we drew on our skin with a stele (which was just a fancy stick that glowed at the top, really). We had them for a _lot _of helpful things. The healing rune was extremely helpful when you were a demon-hunter.

Clary was doodling in a notebook beside me. I couldn't help it, I glanced over at her. And I froze.

"Clary," I said hesitantly. "What's that?" I pointed at one of her designs.

It was the angelic rune.

I thought, just for a second, that she knew about the shadow world somehow. Then I saw the complete look of confusion on her face and my thoughts crashed like a tornado in my head.

"Uh, I don't know, just a design?" She said it like she was telling me but it came out more like a question. "Why?"

My body deflated. "No reason. I just saw it and thought it was kinda cool." I was nodding my head slowly, trying to convince her that that was all it was.

She raised her eyebrows and I knew she didn't believe me but she just said "Okay."

Then I realised something. If Clary drew the run in te first place, if she could picture it, she must have _some_ knowledge of us, even if she doesn't know it.

This was a way I could convince the rest of them that we should tell her sooner rather than later. As soon as I got home, that was exactly what I was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ohhh I sense an argument coming on. I'll try an update soon.**

**AmazingClace: thanks for the rune idea. Hope I used it well :)**

**Please review! Tell me what you think, any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here's a new chapter for you all..**

**Diclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Jace POV

The rest of the day seemed to go in slow motion. It just took _forever _for the last bell to finally ring.

For the rest of our two classes, I waited anxiously to get home. I had a way to get them to tell Clary sooner. I just _needed _her to know.

The reason for this was because once she knew, she would have to stay in the institute with us. I knew it would probably just end up making it harder for me but I didn't care anymore. I had to at least be near her.

Way too long after, that last bell finally rang. I more or less leaped out of my seat and ran to Isabelle. She gave me a strange look and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?," she asked me cautiously, her eyebrow still raised high on her forehead.

I smiled what was apparently my charming smile. "Never been better. Well, if you could hurry up, _then _I might be better."

She gave me another strange look. "Okay, seriously Jace, what's up?"

My smile dropped. "Look, I haveto talk to all about something but I can't really say anything here." I tilted my head very slightly in Clary's direction.

Izzy's eyes widened and she gave one quick nod to show that she understood. Just at this moment, the adorable little redhead reached us.

"Do you guys love this school so much that you want to stay for an extra class?," she asked jokingly, smiling and raising both her eyebrows in that cute way you can tell that she's annoyed she has to do it but-

_No, Jace, stop it! Stop thinking about her like that! Like you can have her. You know you can't._

I did know. I pushed my feelings down and stared sarcastically at her. "Oh, Clary, of course. We enjoyed it so much that we just can't bare to be parted from it!," I said, dramatically putting my hand over my heart.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. We were just talking about how this school is bigger than our old one."

I gave her a look. Was that seriously the best she could come up with? She gave me a look that said 'just go with it!', and smiled at Clary.

Clary seemed to buy it. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty big," she said. "I guess it's a pretty good school. Until you meet the popular group. Then, of course, it sorta goes downhill."

She had a pissed off look on her face when she mentioned the group and I realised they must not get along so well. I wanted to hurt them for that. Bad.

I wanted to cheer her up, make her smile again. "Will's not in the popular group? Oh, this is brilliant! He's _never _gonna hear the end of this," I joked.

It worked. Clary rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm guessing that means you were popular at your old school?," she asked me.

I didn't know how to tell her that we didn't have an old school. I was quite well known though, I suppose. "You could say that."

She rolled her eyes again. She was stillsmiling though, so I was okay with it. We left after that and I sadly had to leave my little redhead.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, I was sitting in small circle of people in the drawing room of the institute. The rest of the circle was made up of Robert, Maryse, Alec and Isabelle.

"Okay Jace, what is it that's so important that you had to tell us right away?," Robert asked tiredly.

"Jut hear me out, okay?" When no one spoke, I continued. "We had a free period today and Clary was drawing in a notebook. She drew the angelic rune. I mean, that must be the reason to tell her, right?"

Maryse looked a little shocked when I told them about the rune. "Why, exactly? What about this makes you think we should tell her?"

It was my turn to be shocked. She doesn't want to tell her yet. Or she just doesn't want to get into an argument with Jocelyn.

"Are you serious? What do you mean 'why'?! She was drawing runes! That must mean she already knows some stuff, at least subconciously! We should tell her before she starts to think she's going crazy!"

I needed them to agree with me. I needed Clary to know. I needed to be near her. I just needed Clary.

I continued talking. "Even Izzy's acting weird. She likes that nerdy mundane friend of Clary's. And she doesn't just fancy him, she _likes _him!"

"Hey! It doesn't matter to you whether I like Simon or not and it is completely irrelevant to this situation!," Izzy shouted at me, glaring daggers.

Maryse sighed loudly. "Isabelle, dear, calm down. Jace, I understand why you think we should tell Clary. But I don't agree.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she shushed me. "It was only a rune, Jace. One rune. And she didn't know what it was. I will talk to Jocelyn and see it we can tell her a little while earlier than we were planning. But that's all for now," she said in an authoritive voice and I knew I had lost.

I slouched back in my chair. "Fine," I grumbled out. Maryse nodded and left, Robert following behind her. Isabelle gave me another death glare before stomping angrily after them.

I slumped further back in my chair and put my head in my hands. Alec got up, walked over and sat in the chair next to me.

"Okay. Jace what's this really about?," Alec asked. He didn't say it tiredly. He didn't say it suspiciously. He said it like he was my best friend, my brother, my _parabatai, _that knew something was wrong.

I knew he wouldn't let me go without telling him the truth, but I still said, "What do you mean?" My head was still in my hands.

"I mean, we both know there's another reason you want Clary to know. Come on Jace, what is it?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. When I saw his eyes, I knew that he already knew. "You know why," I stated.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted you to admit it. It's okay to love her Jace."

"No it's not," I said exasperately. "It's not okay. It's really, really not okay."

He opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted him. "Just don't, Alec. Just please, don't."

"Jace-" "No, Alec. Just leave me alone. Please." I gave him a pleading look and he sighed. He got up out of the chair and left.

I let my head fall back into my hands. And I stayed there, like that, and thought about theonly girl that I had ever loved.

XXXXXXXXXX

**By the ANGEL! I just want to put them together now! But I have to wait. Which means so do you.**

**Keep them awesome things called reviews coming...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! New chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Clary POV

After school had ended, I walked out to my mum's car. Luke would drive me home, but he always has things to do after school. So, my mum lifted me.

"Hey mum," I said as I got into the car.

"Hi darling, how was school?," she asked me.

Usually, I would think of this as a stupid question. I mean, school is school. Nothing interesting ever happens. But today, today was different.

"Pretty good, actually. A couple of new students started," I told her, a surprised look in her face.

"Did you really just say school was _good_? These must be some interesting new students. What are their names?," she asked.

"Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale." I thought I saw the same look of recognition pass her face. I also caught a look of...anger? I must be imagining things. "Do you know them?"

"No. So what do you think of them?"

"Isabelle's nice. I didn't really get to meet Alec yet."

She gave me an amused look. "What about Jace?"

"Jace is fine," I said quickly. "He's Will's cousin so you can kinda guess what he's like."

"Ah, I knew I recognised the name. So when you say he's like Will, what qualities do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, he's sarcastic, annoying, full of himself-"

"Handsome?," my mom interrupted, smiling.

"Mom!," I exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"What? Oh come on, you know it's true. So, is Jace as handsome as his cousin?"

"Not exactly," I told her, silently cursing myself for blushing. _He's more than handsome. He's hot, sexy, beautiful...the most perfect person I've ever seen._

My mom caught me. I cursed me blush again. "He's more handsome!," she concluded. Just then, her phone beeped. She looked at the message and a frown appeared between her eyebrows. We reached the house and the car rolled to a stop.

"What is it?," I asked her, a frown appearing between my eyebrows too.

"I just have to meet someone about one of my paintings. I might be gone for a couple of hours. I already made you dinner and Jon should be home soon."

"Okay," I said, not entirely believing her, for some reason. I said a quick bye and got out of the car. When I got into the house, I found my dinner on the table in the kitchen. Sausages and chips. Very creative and fancy. I rolled my eyes and put the plate in the microwave.

As I was finishing my food, I got a text from Simon.

_Wanna come to Java Jones? You would be saving me big time. Eric wants me to come to his house and listen to his poetry. Please, save me!_

I laughed. Eric was the lead singer of their band. Let's just say he had equal talent for that as he did for his poetry. And let's just say his poetry could make a deaf person cringe. I sent back a quick text.

_Sure. Be there in ten._

The good thing about Java Jones was that it was just around the corner. It was a small little cafe so it was quiet and peaceful. It had been mine and Simon's favourite cafe since the first time we went to it.

I grabbed my jacket and made the short walk over. Simon wasn't there yet so I found a table in the back and waited for him.

While I was waiting, I found myself thinking about Jace. I couldn't help but wonder why he acted so weird when I drew the diamond design thing. I also couldn't help but wonder about mom and Luke. I kept thinking about the look of recognition that I didn't really think I'd imagined that passed their faces.

There were other reasons why I was thinking about Jace. And I didn't like it. He was one of those people that you just knew right away as a heartbreaker. He looked like one and acted like one.

I cursed myself for liking him anyway.

It was hard not to when someone was that 'stunningly attractive'. I also couldn't help but find his sarcasm attractive too. Jace Herondale made me wondor about a lot of things.

I had sneaked glances at him all day. A few of his expressions surprised me. I had, of course, seen his infamous smirk a few times. But, I had also seen him without it.

His smirk seemed to be his mask. He had walls built up around him. I knew this because of the other expressions I had seen. At one point, it was anger. But the rest could only be described as heart wrenching.

I had seen sad, pained and vulnerable expressions passed his face. I just didn't understand why it hurt me this much. I had barely known him a day but each time I saw one of those expressions, all I wanted to do was make it better. I just wanted to make the heart-fluttering smile of his to appear.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of gold by my best friend finally arriving. He sent me a small wave then indicated to the counter, showing me he was going to get the coffee. I smiled and nodded at him and leaned back in my chair. I could do with some coffee.

xxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, I was sipping at my coffee, Simon in the seat across from me. He was currently telling me about new band names a that the guys had been discussing.

They were previously Java Jordan. The reason for this being that they usually only played at Javea Jones and Jordan was their lead singer. He had left the band though, a while before the holidays so there was really no point in that anymore. It wasn't exactly a great name anyway.

_Now _though, for some weird reason, they were thinking about calling it OCD but making it stand for 'Overly Cool Dudes'. They needed Jordan back for _so _many reasons.

"What you really need is Jordan, not an new band name," I informed him. I couldn't help adding on, "Especially not one as bad as that."

Simon sighed. "I know. But try telling that to Eric. Can we talk about something else? I don't really feel like talking about my failing band anymore."

I suddenly remembered an earlier conversation I had and got an idea. "Okay. How about we talk about the new students? Isabelle seems nice. What did you think of her?"

Simon was as read as his teacher that read 'BEWARE! Deadly Gamer'. I rolled my eyes. _Where does he get these? _"Oh, uhm, uh, Isabelle's c-cool, I-I guess," he managed to stutter out.

I laughed at him. "You so like her," I informed him. I laughed more when he went even redder and he glared at me.

"Since you wanna talk about the new students, why don't you tell me about how you like Jace?," he countered, smirking at me. I couldn't help but compare his smirk to Jace's. And I also couldn't help but much prefer the latter. I stopped laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, innocently taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes you do Clary. You were looking at him like he was a God and he was pretty much undressing you with his eyes. It was disgusting. Jon noticed too 'cause he glared at him a few times."

I snorted. "That did not happen." Most of it probably did actually. I probably did look at Jace like he was God and Jon probably did glare at him a few times. But there was no one that Jace would ever look at me like that. Someone like him would never like someone like me.

Simon rolled his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that Clary. Even though ever knows you're wrong. I bet you'll have kissed within the next two weeks. A big make out session kiss."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever Simon. I bet that's what'll happen between you and Isabelle."

He blushed again. "We'll see who wins that bet," he challenged.

We ended that topic and spent the rest of our time talking about random things that I usually relate with Simon. We stayed there for a few more hours. That night, when I went to sleep, I dreamt of gold.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aww! They're not so blind, aren't they? Did they're bet give you a few clues on how long Clace and Sizzy will be? I can see Jace and Izzy getting a little bit annoyed by a certain pair of best friends.**

**Keep giving them awesome reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! New chapter for you all...**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Jace POV

I was still sitting like that, slumped in the chair with my head in my hands, when Jocelyn barged into the room.

"You!," she shouted. "What are you thinking?! Are you _trying _to get my daughter killed?!"

At that, my head shot up. "I would never do that! She is starting to know things. People will find out about her, they'll go after her, I'm trying to protect her!," I shouted, glaring at her and getting out of my chair.

Maryse came running through the door. "Jocelyn, Jace didn't do anything wrong he just-". She stopped when she saw the complete look of anger and shock on Jocelyn's face.

"He didn't do anything wrong? He's trying to get my daughter killed!"

"Stop. Saying. That," I growled in a deadly voice. "I told you I am trying to protect her. There will be shadowhunters, downworlders, even _demons, _looking for her. She'll be safer here in the institute with us."

"He's not wrong, Jocelyn. Valentine has an influence on a lot of people and they will all be looking for Clary for something. She would be well protected here," Maryse reasoned.

Jocelyn looked back and forth between us in disbelief. "Clary is not being brought into this world yet. She is not ready," she commanded, her voice dangerously low, a look of complete anger on her face.

Before I could protest, she stormed out the door.

"Jace," Maryse said hesitantly. "We can't do anything without Jocelyn's permission. It _is _her daughter we are talking about. If anything else happens, I'll push her more."

I looked at her with no emotion. My face was blank but emotions were going off like fireworks inside me. Before they all burst out, I left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clary POV

The next morning, Jon drove me to school. I know, I'm just as surprised as you are. Especially since mom was there this morning, and yet he still drove me.

I watched him as he started the car, a suspicious look on my face. "Why are you doing this? Is it, like, a prank or something?'

He looked at me with a mock look of hurt on his face. "Doing what? I am merely driving my favourite sister to school so she doesn't have to get the bus by herself. Is that such a crime?"

"Firstly, I'm your _only _sister, not your favourite. Secondly, mom was there, so I wouldn't have had to get the bus. So again, why are you doing this?," I asked him tiredly.

His fake expression dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I didn't want you to get to school without me incase Herondale was already there."

My eyebrows furrowed, showing my confusion. "You mean Will?," I asked.

"No, idiot, I mean Jace," he said, rolling his eyes again.

"Jace? Why would you not want me to see Jace on my own? I was with him basically all day yesterday." I was seriously baffled. _Why would he want to be with me incase Jace was there? _Then I put my own words and thoughts together.

My jaw dropped. "You don't want me to be alone with Jace because you think _I like him?," _I asked. He gave me a 'duh' look. And I burst out laughing.

"_Clary_," Jon groaned. "I'm serious. I don't want you falling for him. I'm best friends with Will and Jace seems worse than him. At least Will loves Tessa. You're my little sister Clary and I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt.."

By this point, I had stopped laughing. I couldn't help but smile at his words, knowing that he cared about me, and it sent a feeling of warmth through me. But I couldn't help it. "Aww," I said, smirking at him.

He lightly punched my shoulder. "Shut up," he told me, but he was smiling slightly.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jon, really. But I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "_Do _you like him then?"

I shrugged. "I only met him yesterday. I don't know him very well yet." I left out the part about that not seeming to matter. Everytime I thought about him, my brain seemed to lose all coherent thought and me heart fluttered uncontrollably. I wondered what it would be like when I actually saw him.

xxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, I was sitting in the entrance hall, talking to Simon. We somehow ended up talking about Isabelle and Jace again. Everytime I thought of Jace, my heart sped up dangerously and I knew I was falling for him. I just didn't know if I liked that or not.

Then, the gold boy in question appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and my heart was nearly out of my chest. He was wearing a black v-neck tee that hugged his toned body and black skinny Jace. His gold hair and eyes glowing in comparison to the dark colour. He was also wearing his signature smirk, that seemed to have appeared when he saw me.

"Hey Red," he said, grinning at me. I smiled up at him. Then he looked to Simon. "Simon," he pushed out with a nod.

"Blondie," Simon said. Then 'ow' when I elbowed him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Jace. Did you want something?,' he asked, sounding bored yet wary. I elbowed him again and said, "_Simon."_

"Actually, I was looking for you two,' he said. I looked at him with my eyebows raised questionly. 'Well, I was looking for Clary, Izzy was looking for you," he explained, directing it at Simon. I couldn't help but smile at hearing he was looking for me.

Simon looked happy too. "Isabelle was looking for me?," he asked, grinning like an idiot.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yes, for some strange reason, she is. So, I would suggest you go now. Izzy will get bored waiting." Simon looked like he was ready to run there, but he glanced at me, unsure. Jace noticed and he added, "Don't worry, you can go, I'll take care of Red." And then he winked again.

"Thats exactly why I don't want to go," Simon mumbled. Jace must have heard because he rolled his eyes at the same time as I did. I gave Simon a push.

"Go," I ordered him. "I'll see you later." He looked back and forth between Jace and I a few times before letting out a sigh and going.

Jace's smirk was back as he plopped gracefully into the chair Simon had been sitting in. I know 'plopped gracefully' sound stupid but it was the only way to describe it.

"So, why were you looking for me?," I asked, trying to sound like I didn't really care.

"Well, I was bored and Izzy was going to talk to the ne-, Simon, and Alec was talking to Magnus. So, I thought about how entertaining teasing you was yesterday and thought why not?," he said with a shrug. i knew he was joking with me because he was grinning instead of smirking. Two can play at that game.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Nice to know my annoyance for you is entertaining. I wonder if the same thing would work for me. I guess we'll have to find out," I said slyly.

When Jace realised what I meant, his eyes widened and his grin faltered slightly. "Come on Clary," he reasoned. "You don't really want to annoy me."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "We'll see," I told him. "Blondie."

I was still smirking when the bell rang for our first class.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There. The next chapter should have an Izzy POV and the popular group. I'll try to have it up soon. **

**Now, I'm just wondering, does anyone actually care about this fic? I _will _finish it but I'm seriously curious.**

**Please review!**

**:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Quick update, yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Isabelle POV

It had been almost two weeks now since Alec, Jace and I came to the school. I was ready to leave. The teachers just droned on and on about stupid mundane stuff. No demonology, no training. Just two boring subjects they called religion and PE. 'Cause running around in circles is _so_ gonna help you with life.

The only good thing was Simon. He was nothing like the guys I'd usually go for but there was something about him that interested me. Most guys, I would date for a couple of days and then we'd break up when I got bored. But this was different. I _liked _Simon. And it scared the crap out of me.

I was with him now and I kept having the urge to touch him. His glasses kept sliding down his nose and I wanted to push them back up to frame his cute, big, round eyes. His wavy hair was too long and kept falling into his eyes. My fingers itched to run through it.

He was a nerd and his band member friends were plain weird, especially Eric. He always wore silly, sarcastic, graphic tees that I didn't understand half of the time. He would be there anyway though, Clary wouldn't allow anything otherwise. She was part of the reason he was with me now. Well, her and Jace.

"How long do you think it'll take them?," Simon asked, as if he somehow heard my thoughts. I wondered what the answer to that question was too.

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. "It's weird. Jace usually goes for annoying, slutty girls that he can get rid of the next day. Nothing like Clary, basically. He just acts so different around her. He tries to hide it and he thinks we don't notice. But we do."

"How exactly is he different? You mean he didn't used to be an annoying, sarcastic idiot with an ego the size of the country?," Simon asked sarcastically with a snort.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "I would be pissed but I know you're right," I sighed. "But he's not as rude with Clary. He's not as... empty," I realized. Jace _was_ empty. But he always seemed happier when Clary was there.

Simon sighed. "As long as he doesn't hurt her. As long as Clary's happy. If he makes her happy, then I'll try and be civil if he does."

That sent mixed emotions through me. I wanted to smile because it was so sweet that he cared so much about his friend. But then I wanted to frown because I wished that he cared that much about me.

"Simon, why do you care so much about Clary?," I asked. I knew I probably sounded jealous but I didn't care. I _was _jealous.

He looked confused. "Because she's my best friend. We've known each other since we were little kids. I guess we're kind like siblings," he said shrugging. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

And I kissed him.

He went completely still before leaning in and kissing me back. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against mine. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair before resting my hands on his neck. I was slightly surprised when he put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer.

He ran his other hand through my hair and ran his tongue along my lips, silently asking to be let in. I decided to tease him and not let him in. That my was my job.

I grazed his bottom lip with my teeth. His mouth parted slightly and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. I expected him to just let me do what I wanted but I was so wrong. I pulled back the tiniest bit out of surprise when he ran his tongue along mine and he took the opportunity to change dominance.

Eventually, we had to pull back for air. I smiled at Simon when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. He was braver than I thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Clary POV

I sighed as my thoughts were once again filled with gold. It hadn't even been two weeks since I had met Jace Herondale but I was falling in love with him.

I denied the thought at first, mentally kicking myself every time I thought the words. But there was no denying the evidence. My heart betrayed me. Every time he looked at me, it went haywire. When he gave that signature smirk of his, it sped up. When he grinned, it skipped a beat. When he smiled, that genuine, beautiful smile, it stopped.

It was lunch and I was walking to my locker _by myself,_ because Simon and Izzy were off somewhere doing something and and Jace was talking to Alec and Will.

When I reached my locker, I inwardly groaned. Standing right in front of my locker were Seelie Queen, Kaelie Faerie, and Sebastian Verlac. Otherwise known as the populars. Or the people who hated me. Either one was true.

Sebastian saw me first and grinned. "Hey gingerbread," he said, using my least favourite nickname. "Long time no see, huh?" He was grinning but his eyes were emotionless and empty. Some people would say they were a never-ending bottomless hole but I always thought they never started. They were closed off to the world.

Kaelie looked at me and her face wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh. Seb, I don't understand why you even waste your breath on her. She's just a slut. That new guy's only been here five minutes and she's already all over him," she said, as if I wasn't even there.

Well, we'll have to change that. "You mean like you were all over Will, when he _had_ _a girlfriend_?," I retorted, my tone and expression full of my hatred for them.

Kaelie rolled her eyes. "Uh. You mean that ugly, brown-haired freak? I honestly have no idea what he sees in her. He could have been _so_ popular," she sighed, shaking her head and earning a dramatic sigh from Seelie. i rolled my eyes. _She's so stupid._

Kaelie continued her speech/rant. "Come to think of it, so could Jon. Just a pity he's stupid enough to hang around with you and your weird friends. Seriously though, what went wrong there? I mean, Jon's so hot and your so... not."

She and Sebastian smirked and Seelie giggled. I was about to slap that hideous smirk off her face when I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to find Jace smiling down at me.

"Hey Red," he said. "Who are your... friends?," he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

Kaelie had a sickly, seductive smile on her face. "I'm Kaelie. And you are?," she purred, sounding like a choking cat and laying her hand on Jace's chest. I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to slap it away. Jace's arm still around me helped.

"Not interested," Jace said and I grinned. Seelie snorted unattractively and Kaelie elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm Jace," he said, trying to avoid looking at either of them.

"I'm Sebastian. I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are you with _Clary_? I know she's friends with your cousin and everything but still. _Why?_," he said, sounding genuinely confused.

Jace clenched his jaw and his arm tightened around me. I realized then that he was resisting the same urge as I was. "It has nothing to do with Will. Why wouldn't I hang out with Clary?," he said, smiling at me. I had to smile back even though I knew how stupid he just was.

"Oh, I don't know," Kaelie started sarcastically. "Maybe because she's an ugly little ginger freak with weirdo friends?" Seelie gave an annoying high-pitched giggle again.

Jace pulled a fake smile. "I like to refer to it as 'cute little redhead', and I would appreciate it if you would shut up about her and her friends, since, as you said, one of them is my cousin. Now, if you don't mind, my cute little redhead has to do her locker. So," he said, "bye." He sweeped his arm out in a gesture that said 'leave' and the look on his face said 'now'.

They left, Sebastian bumping his shoulder into Jace, who didn't so much as flinch. When they were gone, I sighed, the words 'my cute little redhead' on repeat in my head. Jace removed his arm from my shoulders and leaned against the lockers, facing me.

"Thanks for that Jace," I said. "I would say I didn't need your help but you really saved me."

He smiled at me. He seemed to be doing a lot of that, I realized. "No problem. I bumped into Simon. He told me to tell you something about you winning a bet?," he said, a questioning look on his face.

Oh, my, God. _Simon kissed Izzy!_, I mentally squealed. I grinned. "I'll talk to him about it," I told Jace. _I will definitely talk to him about _this.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Done. Sizzy! And a little Clace.. Next update should be soon.**

**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Clary POV

It had been over a month since I met Jace and the Lightwoods. It was now, sadly, Monday. Halloween was on Saturday and the school was decorated in tacky decorations. There were purple bats and smiling pumpkins _everywhere._ Nothing in it was remotely scary.

I was once again sitting in the entrance hall, except this time, I was next to Jace. We were sitting across from Simon and Izzy who were quietly talking to each other. Simon said something to Izzy and she giggled. I rolled my eyes. They had been disgustingly cute since they got together a few weeks ago.

That happened to be the same day that Jace saved me from Seelie, Kaelie and Sebastian. Ever since then, Jace had been even closer to me and rarely left my side, as if protecting me from another encounter. I had to say, It seemed like it was working.

They hadn't talked to me since. I saw them glaring at us a couple of times everyday. It was as if Jace could sense when they were doing it. Every time, he caught them and gave them a glare way worse than their own.

I blinked when I noticed a slender, calloused hand in front of my face. I looked over to see Jace looking at me expectantly. "Sorry, what?," I asked, blinking again.

"Izzy was asking if you were coming to her Halloween party on Saturday," Jace informed me.

_Halloween party?_ "You guys are having a Halloween party?," I asked, trying to think if they already told me this. I didn't remember it but I had been zoning out so much lately. For all I know, they've told me like, five times.

Izzy groaned. "Seriously Clary? I've been talking about it for the last week. Everyone else knows about it. Like, everyone in our year is coming. So, yes, we're having a Halloween party. Now, are you coming?"

I sighed. Everyone most likely included Seelie, Kaelie, and Sebastian. But, it includes all my friends too. And Jace will be there. "Yeah, sure," I said. Izzy looked satisfied.

Plus, Izzy would kill me otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was now sitting in a car with Jace, Will and Tessa. I had been glaring daggers at the back of Tessa's head for the past five minutes.

At the end of school, Tessa had asked me if I wanted to come shopping with her to spend some time together. I agreed easily, because shopping with her was easy. We had the same taste and she didn't take forever.

What she forgot to mention, though, was that it wasn't just her I was agreeing to go shopping with. That it also included Jace and Will. Which meant, for the next couple of hours, I was stuck with two Herondales.

The car rolled to a stop as Will parked the car. We hopped out and followed Tessa to whatever shop she was going to first. I groaned as she walked into some clothes shop. Izzy and Magnus would have loved it.

Will and Jace looked bored out of their minds after about ten minutes. It was then that I started to wonder how the hell Tessa had got them to agree to this.

"How the hell did Tessa get you two to agree to this exactly?," I asked them incredulously.

"She used the boyfriend blackmail on me. I didn't really have a choice," Will said, earning a smack on the back of his head from Tessa. "Ow! Seriously, Tess, if you keep doing that you _are _going to give me a concussion!"

Tessa rolled her eyes and Jace and I laughed. I looked to him next, wondering what she had used on him. He sighed.

"Honestly, she asked me and I said yes because I didn't want to be rude. And Will was giving me the puppy dog eyes and then they told me you would be coming so I agreed."

I smiled when he said he agreed once he knew I was coming. How _they _knew I was coming I wasn't sure but i didn't dwell on it. I _couldn't _really because Jace was staring at me strangely and my heart was beating out of my chest,

"What?," I asked, still smiling. I felt heat creep up my neck and I wondered if there was something on my face.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head slightly. "It's just... nothing."

He was still staring at me and I felt my cheeks get warmer and warmer and I knew I must be as red as my hair. He shook his head again and faced forward.

It was then that I noticed Tessa and Will both looking at us with their eyebrows raised. Jace raised his eyebrows as well. "Did you two want to say something?," he asked them. They shook their heads and Tessa went back to shopping, the three of us trailing behind her.

After about half an hour of clothes shopping, something _worse _happened. Tessa was walking towards another clothes shop, I assumed. Then I saw the lingerie in the windows and my eyes widened when I saw the name. _Victoria's Secret._

I tried to block the door but Tessa saw me and her long legs reached the shop before mine. I glared at her when she was looking but she just rolled her eyes at me. I noticed Will had fallen back next to Jace so I took his place next to Tessa.

"Do you always bring Will to look at lingerie with you?." I hissed at her, incredulously. Then I sighed when I realized she probably did. It _was _Will, after all.

"Yes, actually. Sometimes I even let him choose the ones that I buy," Tessa told me, trying to hold in her laughter at the look of disgust on my face.

"I really didn't need to know that, Tess," I informed her, my voice panicky as I tried to get _those _images out of my head. Of course, this made Tessa unable to hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing.

Will and Jace had stopped their conversation and were looking at us curiously. I shook my head at them. They did _not_ need to know. I fell back in line with Jace and let Will and Tessa...you know.

We followed a few paces behind them. I fidgeted with my fingers awkwardly. I didn't even look in here when I was on my own. Jace nudged my shoulder. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing his signature smirk. _Oh no._

"Not gonna buy anything, Red?," he asked. I shook my head. He frowned. "That's a pity. 'Cause seriously, this would look really good on you. Then that thing happened. You know, the thing where he winks at me, my heart melts, and I stop breathing.

He was holding a green and black, sexy, lace bra with matching underwear. I actually did like it. But did I really have enough confidence to buy it when he was there?

"Unless, of course, you're scared," he added, challenging me. I smiled at him, took it out of his hands, and walked towards the till. Apparently I was.

xxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, I was sitting on my bed with my sketchpad against my legs. I was, for about the tenth time since I met him, drawing Jace. This time, he was an angel.

Well, I guess you would call it a fallen angel. He was falling, his back and head bent backwards. His wings were black and broken. And he was...glowing.

I had drawn him so many times as so many things, but this one felt different. It felt right. It felt like it was real. I realized that this was the way I always pictured him. Like an angel. But, broken.

He had a shell wrapped tightly around him. He had a constant attitude and arrogance. No one got to see what he was really like. But I did.

But what was worse, was the brick wall that was like a vice around his heart. He refused to love or let anyone love him. But i couldn't help it.

I loved him.

xxxxxxxxxx

I was being tortured. I guess I'll explain. And don't laugh, I'm being completely serious. Izzy was helping me get ready.

Her Halloween party was tonight and she thought that it would be fun for Tessa, Maia and I to get ready at her house. Somehow, Tessa and Maia out of the torture I was now enduring and were allowed to get their own costumes and apply their own makeup.

i groaned as I looked at the clothes in front of me. Izzy had picked out a black silk dress. It had a low cut, swooping neckline and a slit up the right side. It fell a good bit above my knees and I wondered how short it would be on Tessa, Maia _or _Izzy. I sighed and pulled it over my head.

There was also a pair of black stilettos and a set of black wings. I was a fallen angel. I had to say, even though the dress was a little revealing, I loved the costume.

I walked back into Izzy's rooms and the three of them grinned at me. "Clary, you look amazing!," Izzy exclaimed, Tessa and Maia nodding their heads in agreement.

But then it was time for the makeup. I groaned again as Izzy pushed me into the chair. "How did Tessa and Maia get out of this? Why are you only doing this to _me_?," I asked desperately.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Because you're the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend," she stated bluntly.

I looked at her in disbelief, my mouth hanging open. "Are you kidding me?," I asked, glaring slightly. _That's why they were torturing me?_

"No, I'm not kidding. Now sit still so I can make you look hot," she instructed me. I sighed but obeyed.

To her credit, Izzy did a good job. She used mascara and eyeliner that made my green eyes stand out. She applied dark purple winged eye-shadow, a light blush and some lip-gloss. My hair was left down, but by some miracle, Izzy had tamed it so it didn't look frizzy and fell in elegant curls down my back.

When we got downstairs to where the boys were waiting, my mouth dropped open in shock. Jace was wearing a shirt, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket, all black. But what shocked me was the black wings sprouting out his back.

I glared at my so called friends to find them all grinning. _They set us up. _Before even sparing me a glance, they all went off to find their boyfriends. I looked around desperately but Jon was with his girlfriend, Aline, and Alec and Magnus were kissing passionately off to the side of the room.

I smiled at seeing them together and remembered the first day I met them. Then I realized that I _was _the only one that didn't have a boyfriend. I sighed and walked over to Jace.

When he saw me, his mouth dropped open. I smiled slightly and blushed. I knew now that they weren't pranking me or something. They actually are trying to set us up. I blushed harder at the thought.

"Hey." He was still gaping at me. My smile grew but I couldn't blush anymore than I already was. "You okay?," I asked him, still smiling, and raising my eyebrows.

"You're an angel," he said. "A hot, sexy, fallen angel. You're an angel," he repeated. I nodded and- wait. _Did he just call me hot and sexy?!_

My face got impossibly warmer. "I could say the same about you. You're quite the hot, sexy, fallen angel yourself," I told him, wondering where in hell I got the courage.

He grinned at me and I grinned back. By then, the room was starting to fill. "Jace," Alec called, coming up beside us. "Izzy's looking for you."

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later, okay?," he said, looking to me for confirmation.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

About half an hour later, I was standing off to the side with a cup of coke. Izzy had _amazing _decorations. From statues, to banners, to twinkling lights. The house was covered.

I looked around for some of my friends and saw something I never wanted to see. Kaelie was talking to Jace, her hand once again on his chest. And then she kissed him.

I turned away quickly and desperately tried to blink the tears away. I needed to go home. I finally saw Simon standing in the corner. I made my way over, mumbling apologies when I bumped into someone.

"Simon!," I called when I reached him. "Hey. I'm gonna go home alright? I'm just not feeling very well," I rushed, just wanting to get out of there.

Simon looked concerned. "Hey, do you want me to come with you?," he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Just, tell Izzy I'm sorry for leaving early, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Simon," I said, before rushing out of the house.

I was walking as fast as I could. I vigorously wiped tears from my eyes, desperately trying to get the image out of my mind, when I saw it. I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was growling unnaturally. It had four elongated limbs and looked like a big blob of raw meat with pulsing veins. It had a gaping hole for what i guessed was supposed to be a mouth, with teeth the whole way around. I backed up against the wall. And I screamed.

It jumped at me and I felt something dig into my neck. I grabbed a rock and desperately tried to bat it away but I kept feeling the stabbing pains. The word _demon _popped into my head.

Suddenly, it disappeared. Like, poof. I dropped the rock and my head started to spin. The last thing I saw was gold before I fell into nothingness.

But I didn't hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Phew! Extra long chapter and Clary got attacked. They'll have to tell her now. Happy Halloween!**

**Please review! They make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Jace POV

I was looking for Clary when I heard one of the most annoying voices ever. "Why hello hot stuff," she slurred. I groaned as I turned to face a very drunk and very annoying Kaelie.

"What do you want Kaelie?," I asked impatiently. She kept coming closer and I took a few steps back but I bumped into the table Izzy had put the food and drinks on.

Kaelie made a face that terrifyingly resembled a duck. I inwardly shuddered. _It's Kaelie _and _she looks like a duck._ "You, of course," she said. I think she was trying to be seductive but honestly she was just gross. And scaring me a little.

"And I know you want me too," she slurred. She put her hand on my chest and I cringed. "Come with me. You'll have a much better time than you ever would with the ginger freak." And then she kissed me.

I pushed her away immediately and not very gently. "What the hell do you think you're doing?," I growled at her. "I would say I'm flattered but I'm not. And you know why? 'Cause you're disgusting. Now get the hell away from me and shut up about Clary." I gave her a death glare and resumed my search for my little redhead.

After looking around the whole room, I went to ask Izzy if she knew where Clary was. Of course, she was with the mundane. "Hey Izzy, have you seen Clary?"

It was Simon that answered. "She went home. Said she didn't feel well and was sorry for leaving early."

"Who took her?," I asked, confused. I had seen all our friends here. Surely they wouldn't have took her home and made it back here in that time.

Simon looked nervous. "No one. She went by herself."

Anger bubbled up inside me but I was also worried as hell. "You let her go _alone_? When she said she wasn't feeling well?," I asked, deadly calm.

Simon looked even more nervous. Izzy looked at me worriedly. She knew exactly what I was getting at. "Jace-," she started cautiously but before she could finish, I was gone.

I ran through the streets, taking the ones I hoped Clary had taken. My heart was going faster than my feet when I heard a scream and somehow I was positive it was Clary.

I ran as fast as I could which was luckily, very fast. I had a seraph blade with me, of course, and was prepared for the demon. I saw a flash of red behind it and I shoved the seraph blade into its back.

Clary dropped a rock she was was holding and I think she saw me before her eyes fluttered closed. I caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her easily into my arms. I winced and I was filled wth fear when I saw the demon bites covering her body. _She's still beautiful._

I knew Magnus could save her. He _had _to save her. I had to get her back to the institute.

So I ran.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Magnus!," I screamed a I busted through the doors. Izzy must have kicked everyone out early because the house was empty but I knew the group would still be there.

Like I expected, he came rushing out to the hall, most likely hearing the fear that was never in my voice. He saw Clary, lying limp in my arms, and immediately became concentrated. "Take her to the infirmary. Now."

I nodded and obeyed. I heard him shouting for Izzy and Alec before his footsteps echoed behind me. I pushed open the doors to the infirmary and gently laid Clary down on one of the beds.

Magnus rushed over quickly followed by Alec and Izzy. Izzy gasped and put a hand over he mouth. "Oh no. By the angel I wiil kill Jocelyn for not letting us tell her sooner."

I barely heard her. My body was numb and all I could see was Clary. Her small form lay limp and bruised and my heart felt like it was being crushed from all sides.

"Izzy, get some bandages," Magnus said. "Alec, take Jace down to the others." I was still looking at Clary.

"Come on Jace," Alec said quietly, taking my arm. I didn't protest as he led me out of the room and down to the others. He knew I loved her. He knew I wasn't okay. There was no point in protesting.

When we got down to the library, I went straight to Simon. "You," I growled."You let her go alone. Now she's up there dying because you didn't take her."

Will and Alec were at my sides, each of them holding an arm. "Jace," Alec cautioned. "It wasn't Simon's fault. Even if Simon had went with Clary, that demon still would have attacked her. You know they're after Clary. You've said it yourself.

My muscles loosened and I knew he was right. "Demons? You guys are kidding right?," Jon asked.

Will looked at his friend. "Does he look like he's kidding?," he asked wearily, waving an arm at me.

Jon's eyes widened. "Clary. Where's Clary?," he asked, getting out of his chair.

I shook my head at him. "Don't go up yet. Magnus and Izzy are up there. Magnus will help her. Better not to bother him." I sunk down in the chair next to Will.

"Demons attacked her? Magnus is helping her?," Simon asked confused.

I groaned. "Can someone tell them please? Or does Jocelyn not allow that either?," I asked, venom lacing my tone.

Will sighed. "I'll do it." I groaned again. Will looked at me, mock hurt on his face. "What? Do you not trust your most handsome cousin?"

I looked at him wearily. "No," I stated bluntly. 'I don't trust you to just tell the the normal and short version. But, I don't paricularly want to do it myelf. So, go on," I said sighing.

And he told them. Making his own comments here and there, of course, including the occasional demon pox. He even sang the song. Simon sat there with his mouth hanging open. But Jon, he looked mad. Shocked and upset of course, but mostly mad.

When Will was finished, he spoke. "Why Clary? Why us?," he said desperately. Then his expression hardened slightly. "Why did none of you tell me? All of you knew, all of you are part of this. Why did you never tell us?," he demanded.

"Why do you think?," I hissed at him. "It's Jocelyn. She's the one that wouldn't let us tell Clary because she thought she wasn't ready. I tried to convince her but she wouldn't have it. This is her fault."

I was seething. It was her fault. She's the reason Clary got attacked. She's the reason that Clary didn't know how to protect herself. She's the reason that my Clary is dying.

I had to do something. I got up, walked over to the wall, and punched it. Hard. Twice. I was about to do it again when a hand wrapped around my arm. Alec. "Jace. Stop. Hurting yourself isn't going to help."

"Then what is, Alec?," I said desperately. He stood there, a look of pity on his face. There was nothing I could do and we both knew it. This was killing me, because I was in love with her, and we both knew it.

It was when the mundane asked his question that I remembered no one else did. "Why do you care so much? Why, out of all of us, are you the one so worried about Clary?," he asked accusingly.

I gave Alec a pleading look but he held no sympathy for this. He didn't understand why I couldn't love her. Why no one could know. Thankfully, Magnus and Izzy came back before I could answer. Jon stood up again. "Where's Clary? Is she okay? Can we see her?" He fired them out too fast to answer.

Magnus sighed and looked to his boyfriend. "Did you tell them?." he asked, even though he could guess the answer. He looked tired and I realized how much this kind of thing drained him.

Alec shrugged. "We didn't really have a choice."

"Jocelyn won't be too happy. I mean, you told one of her children and her other one got attacked," Izzy says. "Which means that you're gonna have to tell her now too."

At the mention of Clary's, I was seething again. "Good. If she had just let us tell Clary in the first place, this never would have happened," I gritted out.

Izzy looked at me curiously. "You're a little overly pissed about this, don't you think? Even if she knew, everyone's still after her. She's fine, Magnus did a good job."

I sighed. "Oh Izzy. I'm only pissed because none of you listened to me. I was right, but all you blind idiots couldn't see it. I mean, don't you know I'm always right?," I said sarcastically. This is where years of pretending got me. Practice makes perfect.

Izzy still looked at me curiously but she dropped it. I silently sighed in relief. "If she's fine, can I go see her?," Jon asked Magnus anxiously.

Magnus nodded. "You can see her but she's still unconscious. Someone sould probably call Jocelyn or Luke too." I was about to argue again but he noticed. "I know you think this is Jocelyn's fault but Clary's their daughter. Don't you think Clary would want them here?"

I sighed, knowing he was right. I relented and nodded my head. Clary came first. She would want them here. But this time, I was telling Clary no matter what the bitch said. I would be able to protect her from now on.

xxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later, I was sitting in a chair next to Clary's bed in the infirmary. Everyone else had gone to bed. Tessa had called Luke earlier but he and Jocelyn were out of town for a meeting or something and wouldn't be able to get back until morning.

With everyone else asleep, I took the oppurtunity to see her. She was lying on her back, the way Magnus had left her. I looked at her unconscious form and I felt my heart breaking.

Her beautiful dress was ripped, her wings torn and tattered, making her look very like a fallen angel. Her beautiful, smooth, skin covered in bruises. I reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

Lying here, she looked small and vulnerable. I never thought of Clary that way. She was always fiery and strong, even with her tiny form. Seeing her like this made me do something I hadn't done since I was ten.

I cried

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hey! Sorry for the longer than usual wait but I've been finding it hard to write lately. Basically, the guy I like just started going out with someone else and my exams are coming up so I've been out of focus lately. Hope I still did okay with this chapter.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Clary Pov

I knew everything. I had woke around noon to find Mom, Luke and Magnus standing around me. I realized I was in the infirmary and I remembered what happened.

I started to panic and tried to get up but I had felt an intense pain shoot up my back and my head spun. Magnus told me about my injuries before they explained _everything._

I had managed a calm face even though I was freaking out inside. None of my friend were _human. _Well, not completely and except for Simon. Even Luke was a freaking werewolf!

I had been allowed to move from the infirmary to one of the guest rooms. I only realized when I was allowed to choose one how big the institute actually was. I was now lying on a bed in a plain purple bedroom with a wardrobe, drawers, shelves and bathroom.

I had to change out of my torn dress. I didn't have any clothes though- Mom forgot to bring some. It had been late when we realized this so we agreed on just having them for tomorrow. Which meant I was now wearing an over-sized tee shirt that I knew was Jace's.

There was a knock on my door. I expected it to be Tessa or Izzy or someone so I said, "Come in." I was wrong on both. the person behind the door was certainly not Tessa or Izzy.

It was Jace.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly and he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. My heart fluttered at seeing him and I once again remembered the terrifying events of last night.

I smiled back at him. "Hey." I pulled back the cover of the double bed and patted the mattress. "Come here," I told him. I then wondered how I had managed to do that. I probably should have been freaking out about everything. But he saved me and he's apparently one of the best shadowhunters there is. I could never feel safer with anyone else.

He crawled in beside me and smirked when he saw that I was wearing his shirt. "Nice shirt," he said. His eyes flicked to a bruise on my neck and he winced. I had them _everywhere. Stupid demon. _I suddenly remembered why I had left in the first place.

"Why were you with Kaelie?," I asked abruptly. I didn't care about him thinking I liked him. I did. I just had to know.

He looked taken aback. "What do you mean?," he asked, not meeting my eyes completely. I gave him a look and he sighed. "Trust me, I didn't want to be. She was drunk and trying to flirt with me. She kissed me," he shuddered, "but I didn't kiss her back and I told her to get the hell away from me."

I smiled slightly again and realized how stupid I was. I knew Jace hated Kaelie. He would never kiss her. I blushed and looked down. "Oh."

"Please tell me that's not why you left," he pleaded. I didn't look up. "Clary," he said, tilting my face up to look at him. "Please tell me that's not why you left," he repeated, a desperate look on his face.

"I can't," I whispered. I looked at him sheepishly. His hair was more tousled than usual and he had bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. but he was still beautiful.

He groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Clary. This is my fault. If I had just ignored her and went to you like I was planning this never would've happened," he whispered quietly.

I put one hand on his neck and ran my other one through his hair. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left because of it, especially not on my own."

"Why did you?," he asked, lifting his head to look at me.

I blushed again. "You knew how much I hate Kaelie and it just hurt that you would be with her," I said. I looked down. "And I might have been jealous," I added in a whisper.

I heard him suck in a breath. "You what?," he choked out. I looked up to see a look of disbelief on his face, as if he couldn't imagine I would like him.

"I was jealous," I repeated quietly. His breath caught and I thought for the first time that he liked me back. He moved closer and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Clary," he whispered. He started to lean in slowly. _He's going to kiss me. _I closed my eyes. And then his head was against my shoulder again. "I can't," he groaned, and I wondered if he was telling me or himself.

He lifted his head to look at me and I tried not to look hurt. It didn't work though. "Clary, it's not because I don't like you, I swear. It's just, I'm just-," he groaned, frustrated. "I can't do this without you really knowing me. I have to tell you everything first."

I shook my head. "Jace, you don't have to te-," I started to protest but he cut me off.

"I can't do this without telling you. I care about you too much Clary." He looked at me pleadingly. I nodded my head slightly. It wouldn't matter what he said. I loved him.

He told me. " Before I was adopted by the Lightwoods, I was raised by Valentine. When my parents died he found me and took me in. He knew who I was, knew I had extra angel blood. He trained me.

He was strict, and because I was so young, he scared me. But I never had anyone else, I never knew any different. I trained hard. I had to. If I didn't, he would beat me. Even if all I did was drop something.

When I turned ten, he gave me a falcon for my birthday. He told me to make it obedient, but to keep it blind. I couldn't and instead I petted and stroked it, taught it to trust me. I tamed it to perfection.

I took it to Valentine, expecting him to be proud. He wasn't though. He said, 'I told you to make it obedient, instead you taught it to love you. You didn't tame it, you broke it.' Then he took the bird and broke its neck. I cried all night and never cried again.

Until last night. When I saw you, I couldn't help it. I just broke. Valentine left that same year and the Lightwoods took me in. He always told me, 'to love is to destroy, and to be loved, is to be the one destroyed'. I always believed him, because I thought he had loved me.

I'm still learning that it's not true. But I don't know what I would do if I had to face him again. He terrified me Clary. I want to be able to protect you, but he terrifies me."

He was whispering by the end and he looked like he was about to cry. I desperately wanted to help this broken boy that I loved even more now. "Please say something Clary," he whispered. But I didn't.

Instead, I kissed him. He froze for a split second before pulling me flush against him and kissing me back. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against mine. Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped my hand around his neck.

He ran his tongue along my lips before slipping it into my mouth. I gasped when his hands squeezed my ass. I was only wearing underwear and I moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hands on my bare skin, making him shiver against me. He massaged my tongue with his own and I fisted my hands in his golden hair.

His hands slid under my shirt and I shuddered at the feeling. His hands ignited a fire wherever they touched. He moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist, putting all the passion and love we felt into the kiss.

His arms tightened around me and I winced. He pulled back and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I smiled at his concern and pulled him back to me.

"I'm fine," I said. I moved to kiss him again but he pulled back. I ached for him to kiss me again but he was still looking at me with concern.

"Clary," he said. "You're not fine." I was shaking my head, about to protest, when he continued. "And I still have something to tell you."

I knew there was no point in telling him it didn't matter. This was Jace, and_he _wouldn't be fine until he told me everything. I nodded my head, signalling for him to continue.

"Okay. You know all about the extra angel blood stuff right?" I nodded. "Well, one time, after he beat me, I used it against him. I'm not sure what I did exactly, but I almost killed him Clary. But he was stronger, he had demon blood. He beat me again.

He was really angry, Clary. He was gone the next morning. But Valentine doesn't forget these kind of things. He would do anything to hurt me. You're already a target Clary, and I don't want to make it worse." His eyes looked haunted and scared.

I got it now. He thought if no one knew he cared about me, Valentine couldn't use me against him. I just had to make him understand that not being able to be with him would be much worse.

"Jace, you can't make it worse. _Everyone _is after me already. I can't be a bigger target. The only thing I can do is train and make myself ready for this. But I can't do this on my own. I can't handle it. I need _you,_ Jace, more than I need you to protect me. Please don't push me away."

I was whispering by the end. I pleaded to him with my eyes. I cupped his face and he leaned into my hand. "Okay," he whispered. Then he smiled. "But I'll always protect you Clary."

I leaned in to kiss him but when his arms tightened around my waist again, I winced. Again. He pulled back and I made a noise of protest to which he laughed quietly.

"I know I'm an amazing kisser and incredibly sexy but you are hurt Clary," he said smirking, though the concern never left his eyes. Now it was my turn to laugh. When I winced again, his smirk changed to a frown and he looked worried.

"Here, let me see." My cheeks burned and my breath caught when his hands pushed the shirt up to just below my bra, leaving a fiery sensation wherever they touched. He winced when he saw the bruises and cuts covering my stomach.

My heart was beating out of my chest when he traced them with his fingers before finally resting on the bandage. Izzy had taken must of them off but this one was the worst so she left it on.

"Is this what hurts?," he asked. I nodded. "I'm gonna have to go get another bandage. You gonna be okay for a minute?" I rolled my eyes at his over-concernedness. I know that didn't make any sense but I'm in pain here. And Jace touching my bare stomach was _not _helping my brain.

"I would be fine but it doesn't matter anyway. Izzy left like a whole first-aid kit in here. She said it would make it handier 'cause she was gonna change it again in the morning," I informed him.

"Where is it?," he asked, smiling a little. I pointed at the shelf beside the bed behind him. He reached for it without taking his hand off my stomach and set the box in his lap. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist and pulled me up so I was sitting against the headboard.

He was quiet as he cleaned the wound-which had started to bleed again-only occasionly speaking to ask if I was okay. I watched him in wonder. This sarcastic, egotistical, muscular, teenage boy was so gentle and caring with his touch that I wondered if he was physically restraining himself.

But I knew he wasn't as I watched his concentrated and concerned filled eyes. He didn't have to try hard to be gentle. He carefully pulled the shirt back down and I realized he was done. He lay back down in the bed, pulling me with him.

I used his chest as a pillow and he kissed the top of my head. I was struggling to keep my eyes open when I felt him tense up. I tilted my head up to look at him curiously. "What's wrong?'

"Did you say Izzy was coming in in the morning?," he asked. I nodded. "I should probably go then." I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around his waist when he said this.

"Why?," I demanded.

He smiled slightly. "Well, because I don't really know how she would react to seeing us like this in the morning and I don't particularly want to die."

I rolled my eyes but tightened my arms around him. "Izzy will be fine. I'm pretty sure she already thought this was going to happen. You are staying right here. I don't care if _mom _comes in in the morning," I informed him. "I won't let her kill you if she does. I promise," I added with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and relaxed again. "Fine. But I'm holding you to that promise. I'll protect you from Valentine, but you need to protect me from your mother. That woman is evil and I'm pretty sure she already doesn't like me," he warned.

I laughed quietly and he smiled. "I promise," I whispered, kissing his neck. His arms tightened around me again and I snuggled into to him.

My eyes started to droop and I let them fall closed. I listened to his breathing and the steady beat of his heart. I drifted off to sleep with our arms around each other and my bare legs tangled with his jean clad ones, forgetting about everything I would have to face.

Instead I thought of gold.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi...(laughs nervously). So, sorry? I tried to get it finished earlier, I did, but I had exams and my wifi hates me. I'm hoping this makes up for it...CLACE! I'm kinda stuck now so if anyone has any ideas lemme know.**

**Review!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Clary POV

I woke up and immediately grinned like an idiot. I looked down at the tanned arm around my waist before looking up at Jace's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and peaceful. His long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and his mouth was parted slightly. I noticed it was still kinda dark so I snuggled back into Jace and closed my eyes.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, there was a _very loud _scream. Jace shot up in the bed and moved in front of me protectively. I looked around him and rolled my eyes. Izzy was looking at us, grinning manically.

Jace rolled his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, looking irritated. "Thanks Iz, great wake up call," he said sarcastically. "Is there a reason you decided to scream at us at," he paused to look at the clock, "7 o'clock in the morning?"

Izzy was still grinning. "First, that clock's wrong. It's 8 o'clock. Second, thank _God _you're wearing clothes. And third, wanna tell me what's going on here?," she asked, looking between us and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I made a noise between a groan and a sigh and rested my head on Jace's shoulder. He laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around my waist. He rolled his eyes at his adoptive sister. "Do you really have to ask that question Iz?"

Izzy squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew it! You guys are _so _cute together! But by the angel, it took you long enough."

Alec suddenly came rushing into the room, looking dishevelled and panicked. He took in the scene before him and rolled his eyes, smiling. "About time," he told us. "But Iz, I think you woke up the whole house."

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant and my worries came true as mom rushes into the room. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?, " she said, panicking. Her eyes land on Jace and I and her eyes widened before narrowing. I felt Jace tense beside me and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Mom took a deep breath, trying to calm herself I think. "What is this, exactly?," she asked, gesturing at us wildly. That deep breath didn't work then.

"Uhm, uh," I stuttered. I took a deep breath and Jace gave me a comforting squeeze. "Well, mom, I was sleeping until Izzy decided to rudely wake us all," I said slyly.

Of course, she didn't take the bait. "Don't pretend Clarissa. Why is he," she gestured at Jace, "in your bed, with his arm around you, at 8 in the morning?!"

I swallowed. I wanted to be with Jace. I told him I would protect him from mom. I relaxed into Jace, and I smiled. "That would be because he is my boyfriend and I wanted him to stay with me. Is that a problem?," I asked, raising my eyebrows in challenge.

Mom turned to Jace. "How can I trust you with my daughter? I knew your father Jonathan Herondale, and I know you are very much like him. How can I trust that you won't hurt my daughter?"

Jace's grip on me tightened slightly. "I would never hurt Clary. I would do anything to protect her, I swear by the angel I-"

Before he could finish, mom cut him off. "I know," she said, smiling. "I just wanted to hear you say it." She turned back to me. "He's a good one Clary. Don't ket something like Valentine take him from you."

I was shocked. Then I looked at Jace, smiling. "I won't," I told her. I looked back at her, still smiling. She gave me a wink and left, giving Izzy instructions to 'fix her cuts and things'.

We all lookedafter her, astonished. Alec was the first to snap out of it. "Did that really just happen?," he asked, confused. I nodded slowly.

Izzy was _back_ to her manic grin. Jace was still staring at the door, his mouth hanging open. I squeezed his hand to bring him back. We smiled at each other and I looked back to Izzy. "Don't you have to fix my 'cuts and things'?," I asked, sighing.

She rolled her eyes but she was _still _grinning. "I'll, uh, go," Alec muttered. After he left, Izzy grabbed the first-aid box and got to work. She worked on the small wounds, cleaning them and drawing a few _iratzes_ here and there.

Last, she came to the bandage. She took it off and her eyes became golf balls. I looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?," I asked her. She shook her head. I looked down and I gasped.

The cut was glowing. There was a golden light shining out and it was pretty bright. I could hear Jace trying to control his breathing. "Get Magnus," he said.

Izzy obliged. I immediately turned to Jace. "I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. So stop thinking you did. Now," I warned him, not taking my gaze off of him until he nodded.

Izzy returned with Magnus in tow. His eyes immediately found my glowing side and he sighed. "Well, you two are quite the pair aren't you?," he said, shaking his head amusedly.

I felt my face grow warm. "I-What?," I asked stupidly. I heard Jace chuckle lightly. I looked over to see his cheeks tinged a pinkish colour. _Oh my God, _the _Jace Herondale was blushing. And over me! _

Magnus looked even more amused. "That angel blood is more reactive than I thought," he explained. Then his amusement lessened and his eyebrows furrowed. "More powerful too."

"What exactly are you talking about, Sparkles?, "Jace asked, sounding as confused as I felt. Magnus shook his head and came over to us. He sat down next to me and started to inspect the still glowing cut.

"What exactly did you do Goldilocks?," Magnus asked curiously. I didn't even know he had been doing anything but I realized he was using magic from the light blue glow emanating from his hands.

"I have absolutely no idea. Why? What's wrong? Is it bad?, " Jace asked, worry evident in his tone. I squeezed his hand. I was fine. Even if it was bad, he was not blaming himself.

Magnus shook his head and Jace let out a relieved sigh. "No, I'm pretty positive it's not bad, but I don't exactly think it's good. I'm noy sure what it is exactly, but you'll be fine Clary. And you don't really need a bandage or anything, it's healing itself too." He smiled and left.

Izzy sighed. "I guess my job's done then. So I'll just leave you two. Alone." Izzy walked backwards towards the door, facing us. When she reached the door, she winked at us before pulling it shut behind her.

Jace laughed lightly at his sister then turned his head to look at me. "I'm sorry about, whatever I did. I don't know what I would do if I hurt you. I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. So you can stop worrying about it. You're not gonna do anything to hurt me okay? We'll be careful, but now that you're mine you are _not _leaving me, alright?"

Jace grinned and leaned down. I tilted my head up to meet him. This kiss was softer and gentler than the one we had shared the night before. His soft lips moved slowly in sync with mine. His hand cupped my neck, the other still on my waist.

I nipped at his bottom lip and he let out a surprised groan as I slipped my hand under his shirt to explore the many muscles I had always known was there. I felt Jace smile against my mouth and I suddenly got worried.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was lying on my back with Jace above me, his lips still on mine. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and I moaned. He explored my mouth with his tongue and tangled his fingers in my hair, his elbows supporting his weight.

Sadly, we soon had to pull away for air. We were both breathing heavily and Jace was still hovering above me. "We should, uhm, probably get up," I stuttered.

I wouldn't mind staying here with you," he murmured. "But, yeah, we should probably get up. I think your brother wants to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi guys. So, not much happening, I know. But I'm working on it. Is there anything you guys wanna see? It would be, ya know, helpful. **

**Now to everyone who's followed/favourited/reviewed this story: THANK YOU! I mean it, you guys are AWESOME! Keep doing what ya do. **

**:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Clary POV

"Ugh!"

I groaned as I smacked into the training room floor for the seventeenth time. Izzy was relentless. My whole body ached from the many times I had been punched, elbowed, kicked and kneed. I had some natural instinct and blocked almost half her blows. But that just made my arm hurt more really.

So, what happened was I made a very stupid decision to start training right away. Mom and Jace had argued against it, saying that I should wit until I was properly healed. But, like I said, I was stupid and insisted on starting so I could learn how to protect myself.

Jace had faltered at that and agreed that I could start as long as he was there. But Jon had also started training, so right now, Jace was with him teaching him how to fight with some glowing, glass, blade thing called a seraph blade. And I was with Izzy, getting even more bruises than I already had.

It also turned out that Jace was right about Jon wanting to talk to me. He had wanted to talk about Valentine, saying that I didn't have to do this, I didn't have to kill my own father. But I did, and after what he's done, I won't regret it. I _had _to do this for everyone that he had hurt. But I _wanted _to do this for Jace.

Izzy was using her foot to prod at my side. I groaned again and hoisted myself to my feet. To my relief, I saw Jace and Jon making their way towards us. They would save me from this death machine of a woman.

"Hey, how about we take a break? I need food and you guys are probably starving too," Jace suggested, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against him. I lay my hands over his and leaned my head back against his chest.

Izzy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am kinda hungry actually. And you two obviously are. I'm not sure it's for food though," Izzy said to us, wiggling her eyebrows and sending us a wink.

My face was burning and I knew it was the same colour as my hair. "Isabelle," Jace and I shouted at the same time. But the death machine was already gone, the great double doors falling closed with a click.

Jon was doubled over, making wretching noises, pretending to be sick. "Oh please," I scoffed at him. "You're acting like you and Aline suck each others faces off in front of me."

Jon had righted himself and he rolled his eyes. "That's different Clary. I'm an attractive, _teenage _boy, I'm going to make out with my girlfriend at every possible opportunity. You're my _little sister_, Clare."

I raised my eyebrows. "Jace is an attractive teenage boy," I informed him. A _very _attractive teenage boy, if I do say so myself.

Jon's face scrunched up and turned a pale green colour. "Exactly," he muttered.

Jace rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked over to find him grinning. "You _love _me," he said to Jon. I grinned and pulled Jace's arms tighter around me, snuggling into him.

Jon rolled his eyes but he was smiling slightly. "Yeah yeah. Whatever Blondie. Now, whatever about you two, but I actually am hungry. So, if you're gonna be, like that, just, stay here," he said, walking towards the door.

"So I was right then?," Jace called. Jon didn't stop, just shaking his head and smiling while he kept walking. He left, the double doors again falling closed with a click. "He so loves me," Jace said. I burst out laughing.

I felt his chest shake against my back as he laughed along with me. After a few minutes, I took a few deep breaths to compose myself. My stomach hurt. _Everything _hurt.

"Ugh, everything hurts," I groaned. Jace walked us over to the side and slid his back down the wall, pulling me on to his lap. I leaned into him and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Does your side hurt?," he asked. I shook my head. "Is it anything from before?" I shook my head. "Is it anything I can help with?," he whispered, his breath tickling my neck. I shrugged nonchalantly, but I was trying to control my breathing. "Maybe this will work."

His soft lips trailed kisses over my jaw before reaching my neck. He planted a few soft kisses then gently sucked on my collarbone. I let out a quiet moan when he sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Jace," I breathed, "stop." My breathing became more laboured as he continued to suck and bite my neck. When I let out another moan, he groaned and shuddered against me. He squeezed my thighs and I remembered the pain that had made me ask him to stop.

"Jace, stop," I said more forcefully this time. He stopped and looked at me. "Everything still hurts," I explained. I shook my head as his face turned apologetic. "Don't apologise. It's Izzy's fault."

He chuckled. "Do you want to finish up today?," he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I need to get better. Is there anything that won't hurt? Anything that _you_ can teach me?"

He smiled. "We could try knife throwing. It doesn't really require much moving. It's pretty easy too, if you have the right teacher. And lucky for you, you get the master." He grinned cockily.

I smirked. "You mean I get to have Will teach me?," I teased him in an excited voice. He put on a mock hurt expression and put his hand on his heart. I sighed as I saw a flash of real hurt in his eyes. "Hey, you know I'm joking. You're the best, no doubt about it. I could never ask for anyone better," I told him honestly.

He smiled. "Thanks Angel," he said, kissing my temple.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Angel?"

He frowned. "Yeah. It's the exact word I would use to describe you. Don't you like it?"

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I love it Golden Boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry?," he asked.

Before I could answer, there was another voice. "You better be 'cause I brought you both food," Jon said, holding up a McDonald's bag. "Maryse was too busy to cook anything," he shrugged. "It was either this or Izzy's cooking. I mean, I know this isn't gteat for you, but it has to be better than _that._"

I smiled at my brother. I saw Jace smirk. "What did you say about my cooking?!" And that's why.

Jon looked terrified. I grabbed the bag out of his hand and grinned at him. "Nice one bro. She's definitely not gonna take it easy on you now."

His expression turned confused. "What do you mean?," he asked cautiously, already knowing the answer but hoping he was wrong.

"Oh. We're swapping training partners. Forget to tell you." Jace laughed quietly, his chest vibrating against my back.

Jon looked terrified again. "You mean I have to train with Isabelle, who is extremely pissed off, and you get to train with your boyfriend?," he asked incredulously.

I laughed along with Jace. Izzy reached us looking exactly as Jon had described. "Hey Iz you wouldn't mind swapping now, would you?," Jace asked, still chuckling lightly.

Izzy smiled creepily. "Actually, I think I'd like that." I was actually scared now, and not just for Jon. When she saw Jon's scared expression, her creepy smile got wider. "Oh Jon, don't tell me you're afraid of a girl."

Jon looked defensive. "No. I just don't wanna hit a girl. Not that I think you're weak or anything. I'd just feel bad, feel weird, fighting you. It was different with Jace. I quite liked that actually." He smirked at Jace.

So, of course, Jace smirked back. "I quite enjoyed it myself. But I think your sister will be much more fun to train with. And don't worry about fighting Iz. She can handle herself. And if she gets hurt, a quick _iratze _and it'll be fixed right up."

Jon glared at him. "Great," he gritted out. "That's sorted then. But I'm eating first."

xxxxxxxxxx

I let out an exaggerated sigh as the knife clattered to the floor one again. "I give up," I exclaimed. U walked over to one of the exercise mats and plopped down.

Jace rolled his eyes, following my steps to the mat after retrieving my fallen knife. "You're not giving up, Clary, you can do this." He sat down next to me.

I looked over at him, eyebrows cocked. "Yeah. That's why it either hits the floor, or sticks in the wall. Because I can do this. Right, okay."

Jace grinned. "That's the spirit," he exclaimed, lightly punching my arm. I rolled my eyes at him, a smile tugging at my lips. His grin grew wider.

A loud groan sounded from across the room. I looked over to find my brother lying on the floor, his right arm twisted at an unusual angle. My eyes widened and I shot up, running over.

"Jon!" I knelt down next to him. His face was scrunched up in pain. "Iz you broke his arm! What the hell happened?," I asked her.

She looked nervous, wringing her hands and looking down at me. "I don't knkw. We were just training. I blocked his arm and I may have twisted a little too much."

"Izzy," I hissed. She winced, muttering 'sorry' over and over again. I sighed. "Jace give me your stele." He raised his eyebrows but obliged. I put my hand on Jon's chest, pushing him back. "Sorry," I said when he winced. I set the glowing stele to his shoulder and etched a quick _iratze. _

Jon tensed at the touch and I realized this was his first rune. Once it was finished, he relaxed against the mat, his arm straightening. "Thanks Clare," he said.

I patted his shoulder. "No problem." I stood up and found Jace and Izzy gawking at me. "What?," I asked self-consciously. My tank top and yoga pants were sticking to me with sweat, my hair falling out of my ponytail. I probably didn't look too good. Not to mention I was covered in bruises.

"Clary, you only used one _iratze_, " Jace said slowly. I nodded.

Izzy continued. "It's completely healed. For a broken arm it should have taken at least two. And all his bruises are gone. That shouldn't be possible." She looked at me in awe.

"It must be the angel blood." Back to Jace. "I wonder what else you can do," he murmured, looking at me like I was an actual angel. I blushed and looked down.

Jon lifted himself up off the floor, stretching. He looked at Izzy warily. "Maybe we should finish up for the day. I don't really want a broken leg. Or a broken anything, or any more bruises."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Jace and Izzy nodded their agreement. Jace slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. We left the training room, the magnificent double doors falling shut behind us.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi. So sorry for the late update! I'm on Christmas break now though, finally, so I'll right as much as I can. **

**I know not that much has happened, and it's moving kinda slow but it picks up soon, I promise. **

**Please, please, pretty please review! **

**Love you guys! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clary POV

I groggily blinked my eyes open to the small ray of light shining into the room. I tilted my head up slightly to find Jace already awake.

"Morning Angel," he whispered, kissing the crown of my head. I smiled, sleepily murmuring a 'morning' and nuzzling into his neck. I still couldn't believe I was allowed to stay with him. But hey, I wasn't gonna argue.

It had been almost two months since I found out about the shadow world and since Jace and I got together. I was considerably more fit now but that was about the only thing that had changed. Along with the fact that I was staying in the Institute.

And, by some miracle, I was staying with Jace. With Luke, Mom and Jon staying there too. What had happened was basically, we never asked. We just stayed together and no one argued against it.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind but I couldn't quite grasp it. Something about today... "Merry Christmas," Jace murmured. That's it.

I grinned. "Merry Christmas," I said. I kissed his neck and moved to get up, only to be pulled more tightly against him. I breathed out a laugh. "Jace we have to get up."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and shook his head. "Why?," he demanded, his voice husky from sleep, making him sound unfairly sexy. "It's Christmas Angel. And if you asked me, I wouldn't mind if we stayed here all day. Seems like the perfect Christmas present to me."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at his statement. "I know. I wouldn't mind this either. But don't you wanna see Max's little face?," I attempted.

Max was the youngest Lightwood and he was the sweetest and smartest little kid I had ever met. He was ten with dark, usually messy hair and thick, black rimmed glasses. He was obsessed with comics and I loved taking him to Forbidden Planet just to see his big blue eyes light up.

But my favourite thing was he absolutely adored Jace. And the feeling was mutual. Jace loved him and probably spent the most time with him.

Said golden boy perked up. He looked to be debating for a minute but eventually seemed to make a decision. "Okay," he relented. He grinned. "I can't wait to he sees what I-"

"Jace, you're awake," Max ran over and jumped onto the bed between us. "Hey Clary," he said, wrapping his little arms around my shoulders in a hug to rival Izzy's.

I hugged him back. "Hey Max. Merry Christmas."

He pulled back and grinned at me. "Merry Christmas." He twisted to throw his arms around Jace. "You too Jace."

Jace hugged him back, chuckling and ruffling Max's hair. "Merry Christmas buddy. Is everyone else already up?," he asked. Max nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Izzy wants to make breakfast. Can you do it instead? It's okay she won't be mad at you. I'll tell her I want you to make your special Christmas pancakes. Please?"

I shook my head slightly. How could he be so hyper this early in the morning? Was there some kinda rune for that or something?

Jace grinned. "Sure Max. You go see if you can get Maryse to let you open a present and we'll be down soon okay?"

Max gave us a knowing look. He nodded and hopped off the bed, already shouting, 'Izzy! Mom!' as he walked out the door. I chuckled and leaned back against the headboard, resting my head on Jace's shoulder.

I raised my eyebrows, remembering what Max said. "Special Christmas pancakes?," I asked curiously. I twisted my head do I could look at him, resting my chin on his shoulder instead.

He rolled hid eyes. "Yeah. They're just my normal amazing pancakes cut in Christmas shapes. You know, like stars and Christmas trees and stuff."

I smiled. "That's cute."

He smiled too. "As much as I don't want to, we should get up now." He frowned. "And I am not _cute. _Hot, sexy, stunningly attractive, yes. But _cute, _no."

I rolled my eyes. "Jace, stop trying to be so tough or whatever. When you're sweet with Max, it's cute. When you're sweet with me, it's cute. And I like it. A lot. So shut up." I elbowed him.

"Ow," he said. He pouted. "Fine. I'm cute."

I grinned at him. "Oh yes you are," I crooned, pinching his cheeks, like he was a baby. He role his eyes, laughing. I laughed with him, then tugged on his hand. "Come on. We better get up. Don't wanna disappoint Max."

He smirked, slipping his arms around my waist. "Hmm. I think I'd rather stay here for a while, actually. See, you're sweet with Max too. And that's _really _cute. So I don't think I wanna let you leave yet."

"As much as I want to stay with you, if we're not down there soon, someone's gonna come up for us. You know what Max is like if we're doing anything. This is _Christmas._" I smiled. "But later, I'm all yours."

He smiled. "Deal. But for now-"

He leaned in. Just before our lips touched, I pulled away, tracing mine along his jaw before whispering in his ear. "Nice try. Next time, try mistletoe."

I grinned and got out of the bed. He smiled at me, shaking his head before leaving so I could change and he could do the same. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey wooly jumper. I laced up my boots and left my hair down. Jace liked it better that way.

I walked quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jace was already there, making his pancakes. Max was sitting on a stool, eagerly watching his adoptive big brother.

I sat on a stool at the island beside Max. He grinned at me. "Hey Clary. You could help Jace cut them. You'd be good at it since you're good at art and all. Only if you want to though," he added quickly.

I smiled. "Sure. That actually sounds like fun." Jace brought over a tray of perfectly coloured pancakes. They smelled fantastic.

"Of course it will be fun. You're doing it with me," Jace grinned. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Max did too and I choked back a laugh. I love that kid. Jace raised an eyebrow. "I saw that you two. Max and I giggled and this time Jace rolled his eyes. He pushed the tray towards me and handed me a knife. "Here. Get cutting angel."

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, I was in the library with Jace. I was curled up on his lap in a chair in the corner, his arms around me, holding me close to him. Everyone else was in their couples. Max was with Marys and Robert. They wanted to spend some time with him when they got the chance.

Max had loved his present. I had gotten him two new comic series with the DVDs. Marys and Robert had gotten him a seg where he could make his own. But Jace had topped it. Big time.

Jace had given him a comic of his whole life. He had found all the pictures and got them specially redesigned, with the writing and everything to go with. There was even extra pages at the end where more could be added over time.

Max had hugged his big brother for a good ten minutes, wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen. Jace had hugged him back just as tightly the whole time, wearing his own grin.

I kissed his cheek quickly, smiling at him. He smiled back at me. "What was that for?"

"Max. I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile that big for that long. That was the sweetest, most thoughtful thing," I told him.

He shrugged. "It was for Max," he said simply. But he didn't even have to say that for me to understand. "I haven't given the best present yet though." I raised my eyebrows. "Yours."

He unclasped the chain he was wearing and pulled it out. It was the Morgen stern ring. I gasped. "It's glowing."

He smiled. "It's does that when I'm close to it. Okay so this might, no, it will, sound weird. It does that because it has my angel blood in it," he explained.

I raised my eyebrows, growing more and more curious. I took the ring, turning it over and over with my fingers. "It glows when I'm really close to it. It gets warm when I'm a little close or when you're thinking of me." He smiled again.

"I had a little help from Magnus. I know it's the Morgen stern ring, it's Valentine's. But I thought maybe that would me a good thing. You could make it the good name it used to be. But I understand if you don't want it."

I kissed him, properly this time. He responded immediately. He put one hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer, then tangled his other one in my hair. I wrapped mine around his neck, deepening the kiss.

God I loved him. He was perfect in every possible way. I still didn't understand what he saw in me. I didn't understand why he cared about everything about me. I didn't understand how he was mine.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine, our eyes locked, gold on green. "I love you," he said. My heart stopped. _He said he loved me. _And when I looked into his eyes, I believed him.

"I love you too." He smiled and Max's grin was no longer the biggest I'd ever seen. "And I love the necklace. Thank you." I handed it back to him and he clasped it around my neck. "Now yours."

I twisted around and lifted a box off one of the shelves. I opened it to reveal a seraph blade, the words _Jace and Clary _engraved in the hilt. "This has _my _angel blood. It was especially made. You say my name to activate it. No matter how many times you use it, it'll glow just as bright and work just as well."

He smiled, looking at it adoringly. "Thanks Clary."

I smiled too. "Merry Christmas Jace."

"Merry Christmas Angel."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hi! Merry Christmas! I know this is a little late but I updated as soon as I could. Don't you just love Max? **

**I'd love to know what you think. If you any ideas, criticism, anything, send me a review. Please! They make my day and it only takes like two minutes.**

**Merry Christmas! I love you guys! **

**:)**


End file.
